


mashy smut (mickey mouse x ash ketchum)

by http_brynn



Category: Disney - Fandom, Pokemon - Fandom, ash ketchum - Fandom, mickey mouse - Fandom
Genre: LGBT, M/M, Mickey Mouse - Freeform, Pokemon, School, Smut, ashketchum, mashy, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_brynn/pseuds/http_brynn
Summary: yeah❤️
Relationships: mickey mouse/ash ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. first day of school

**Author's Note:**

> spinch

ash’s pov:  
My name is Ash Ketchum, it’s my first day of high-school i’m 18, a senior. As soon as I walk into my school I am encountered with this tall, stylish, cute boy. I think he’s new? I don’t want to ask for his name because all of the girls already are ALL over him. Understandable, really. My best friend Scooby Doo walks up to me and I ask,  
“Who’s the new guy?”  
Scooby responds with,  
“His name is Mickey, why?”  
I reply and then quickly go to my locker with,  
“Thanks I need to go!”  
I grab my stuff from my locker and get to my first class, english. But then as I get there I see him, Mickey in the chair next to mine and I freeze at the door. The teacher yells at me to sit down and so I walk over and sit next to him. About 20 minutes pass and then he says   
“Hey im Mic-“  
“I know who you are,”  
I reply.   
“Well um, not to be weird or anything but can you show me around after this I struggled a lot with finding this class,”  
He says.  
“Why don’t you get one of your many girls to help you?”  
I say,  
“Because I don’t like girls.”   
*Visible shock*  
“Well okay then.”  
time skip to lunch  
—————————  
I see Mickey from across the cafeteria and I want to sit next to him but i’m too nervous. *uwuing*   
He looks at me and then I look away as fast as I could. He calls my name and then I start walking all of the girls’ eyes are on me and I sit next to him and think  
“Is this real?”  
We sit and talk about each other and I suddenly blurt out by accident,  
“You’re hot- I mean what”  
He’s caught by surprise but then he blushes and says,  
“Well um, I don’t know how to say this, but, you are too.”  
*shock*  
But then in that moment, Mickey says,  
“Meet me in the boys locker room after school don’t be late.”  
I was anxious all day even through, math, science, history, PE, and then my last class, art, finally. I’ve been wondering all day what he wanted me there for. The bell rings and I feel my heart beating out of my chest. I put my things away into my locker and slowly walk to the locker room. I open the door and walk in and see him. He’s standing there quietly. I sit down on the bench next to where he’s standing. We sit there. Silent. So many thoughts wander through my mind. But then he says,  
“Stand up.”   
I stand up, what else would I do?  
He grabs my hips and pushes me to the wall that’s behind me. At this point i’m pinned against the wall and my eyes meet with his. Im unsure if he will start to kiss me or not. But then, he does. He presses his lips onto mine, we go at a slow pace but he speeds up. I try to keep up. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I moan under my breath. He laughs at me but I don’t think anything of it. (please, you should have thought something of it) I peel off my shirt and he does the same. He touches my bare stomach but slowly touches me up and down my mid-section. I lose my breath, but I lose it even more when he puts his mouth onto mine again. He tugs at the waist band of my jeans and I start taking them off but it takes a while, so Mickey does it for me. I was already erect but i’m guessing he already knew that. He takes off his red shorts and then we were there, almost naked. He takes off his underwear and reveals his 12 inch member, I stand in awe while my heart booms while looking at him. He sits down on the locker room bench and then he says with force,  
“Get on your knees.”   
I did what he said because I’d be frightened to wonder what he would have done if I didn’t.   
At this point I was met with his throbbing, glistening, and just- breathtaking shaft. I felt like I was pulsating maybe I was. He was getting inpatient and I noticed. So I licked the tip with his precum already dripping off. He scoffs but then I start moving my mouth up and down his shaft. I start getting into a rhythm, it was hard to keep up with because i’m almost choking on him. he moans a long but quick “fuck” under his breath. I pick up a faster speed and at this point the arousal makes my thoughts fuzzy. I carry on but even faster. I feel him pulsing in my mouth and he softly says, “I might,, you know..”   
I try to speak but it’s hard when you have a 12 incher down your throat so I mutter out an “mhm” I keep going but then It shoots into the back of my throat and I swallow it, it was salty but also sweet. I put my clothes on without a word and leave. Pretending it never even happened. THE END OF CHAPTER ONE FUCKERS.


	2. new bad boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see for yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long LMAO

still ash’s pov:  
After the whole...locker room incident, I went home as normal. I can’t say that was the first time i’ve done something like that. But since it’s the first day none of my teachers gave me homework which im very glad for. I look over to the clock above my desk and see it’s exactly 10:45 p.m, not that late but I should sleep earlier because of school. But, who likes that? So to pass time I go on my phone and time passes, quickly. Soon enough it’s midnight and I get the sudden urge to text Mickey. I know it’s a bad idea, he probably doesn’t even like me that much. But internally I thought,  
“what the fuck I sucked his dick in the locker room what am I thinking?” I shouldn’t overthink this. Fuck it i’ll text him. I grab my phone and look at his contact “Mickey🥴👀” and cringe. I start to type  
[Me]: hey 😳  
[Mickey🥴👀] wtf you’re up too late go to bed   
[Me]: stfu you’re up too  
[Mickey🥴👀] smh why are you texting me so late  
[Me]: idk i just felt like i needed to  
[Mickey🥴👀]: why because you sucked my dick in the locker room?  
[Me]: not at all shut up   
[Mickey🥴👀]: im not wrong am i  
[Me]: stfu im sleeping smh  
[Mickey🥴👀]: damn someones mad   
[Me]: mhm   
[Mickey🥴👀]: you’re cute :)  
[Me]: IM SLEEPING   
Then he stopped, and I got ready for bed and   
—————————  
The next morning:  
I wake up with the sun in my eyes, I groan out   
“Why me”  
And slowly get out of bed. I sluggishly get to the bathroom, brush out my jet black hair and brush my teeth. I get dressed into some sort of baggy? Dark blue washed jeans, put on a button up, and a black shirt over it. Lastly I put on a blue windbreaker to finalize the outfit. I grab my shit, after I’m done eating and leave. I walk to school and wait for my best friend Scooby. She walks out in a brown skirt, and a darker brown top, her hair is up in a slicked back pony and she walks out with so much sass. I say to her,   
“Hey bitch what’s with the fit today?”   
She responds with,  
“I don’t know I just wanna catch someone, you feel?”   
I exclaim,   
“Please, the style, so fucking fresh theres someone out there,”  
She says reluctantly,   
“God, I hope so,”  
We get to school and I saw this really stereotypical bad boy type dude right next to my locker. I said bye to Scooby and went to my locker and tried to avoid this kid. I grabbed my stuff for my first class and went to my first class. I sat next to Mickey and we talked, he genuinely makes me smile and to be honest I normally don’t even smile. Today we had to start writing an essay about ourselves and for me it was hard but I guess I have the first part down. The bell rings and then I go to my locker to put my stuff away and then, the bad boy looking dude looks at me with his shiny, bright red hair flowing with the breeze coming in through the window. He’s really attractive and i’m surprised that everyone isn’t all over him. Something about him just captivates me in every way. But what about Mickey you might ask, yeah but he might not even like me so does it really even matter. I look away and go to my next class.   
——————————————  
time skip to lunch again ✨

I go into the lunch line and grab my food, I see Mickey and he doesn’t look at me at first so I get worried, but then he looks around and sees me. He motions me to come over and I sit next to him. I start eating and we just form some small talk, but god, I hate small talk. But then I see Scooby running up to me whispering to me,   
“Yo, theres someone next to the bathrooms saying he wants to see you,”  
I didn’t know who so I just said to Mickey,  
“I need to use the bathroom I’ll be right back,”  
he replies,  
“Okay, I’ll be here,”  
I walk to the bathroom and go inside to see the same boy with the red hair. He looks at me and says   
“Hey, my names Elmo,”  
I question,  
“Do I know you?”  
He replies,  
“No, not really but you intrigue me,”   
He walks toward me and pushes me to the wall, and he presses his lips lightly onto mine. I don’t know how or why this boy just chose me as his little “thing” but he obviously has power. I press my lips back onto his. But I pull away and run out of the bathroom to the cafeteria. Did I just do that..? I pretend like it didn’t happen and go back to Mickey. I somewhat feel bad but I don’t want to think about it too much. The rest is unimportant so I go to my final few classes.  
————————————-  
time skip to the end of the day

At the end of the day I walk to the locker room to get my stuff from my gym locker and I see the *spot* and shutter. But Mickey walks in and slams me into the lockers and immediately clings onto me. He kisses up and down my neck and I say,  
“I have to get home,”  
he replies  
“Boring,”  
and rolls his eyes. I slip away and grab my stuff and kiss his cheek. I walk out and walk home.   
end of chapter two


End file.
